Faith and Trust
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Sebuah hubungan takkan bisa bertahan tanpa adanya kesetiaan. Sebuah hubungan takkan bisa abadi tanpa adanya kepercayaan. Kedua hal itulah yang yang menjaga rasa cinta dan kasih sayang untuk terus tumbuh dan berbunga. Dipersembahkan untuk NejiSasu day 2011


**Faith and Trust**

by

Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_Someday when it's dark and gloomy,__  
><em>_Someday when nothing works rightly,__  
><em>_when faith and trust is lost,__  
><em>_when hope is dead and love is gone,__  
><em>_Look up, and you will find,__  
><em>_that star with ray of hope.__  
><em>_._

_._

Lengang...

Suara detak jarum jam dinding terdengar begitu keras di tengah kesunyian yang pekat. Cahaya remang bola kaca yang berpendar di ujung ruangan tak mampu menyingkirkan bayang-bayang gelap.

Dingin...

Udara terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang. Tak ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari pemanas ruangan yang harusnya masih bekerja itu. Tak ada kenyamanan dari sinar bulan yang harusnya bersinar terang di cakrawala hitam.

Pemilik wajah rupawan itu melangkah lambat menuju jendela kaca yang menampakkan semua warna-warna gelap di langit. Rambut biru tuanya kini seolah tercampur dengan kegelapan menjadi hitam. Sudah berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu mungkin, ia menghabiskan malam-malam seperti ini. Sendiri dalam gelap malam dan dinginnya terpaan angin.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke merapatkan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Mata onyx itu tak bosan-bosannya memandangi jalanan sepi yang terlihat di jendela kaca, berharap secepat mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai, Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke menyandarkan diri di sofa kecil di dekat jendela itu. Masih memandangi jalanan yang sepi itu seraya menghela nafas panjang.

'Sudah berapa lama kami menjadi sepasang kekasih?'

Pemuda berambut raven itu membatin dalam rasa gelisah. Sebentar lagi tahun kesepuluh. Sebentar lagi satu dekade telah berlalu bersama Neji.

'Apakah kau sudah bosan denganku, Neji?'

Mata mutiara hitam itu melirik ke arah pintu mahoni yang terbuka perlahan. Tubuhnya bergeser sedikit ketika melihat siluet rambut panjang coklat yang terkena sinar bola kaca berpendar. Entah sejak kapan rasa tak nyaman selalu menelusup ke hati Sasuke acapkali melihat Neji pulang dari kantor dengan raut wajah seperti itu. Raut wajah yang lelah dan dingin.

"Selamat datang!"

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke tersenyum lebar, menyimpan kegalauan dalam hatinya ketika mata amethyst itu menatap wajahnya.

"Ya."

Lagi...

Malam ini terulang lagi.

Sasuke berdiri perlahan. Selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya ia sampirkan di sandaran sofa. Di sisi lain, Neji sibuk melepas kancing jasnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar.

"Sudah makan malam?"

Sasuke melongok ke dalam kamar mereka. Mata indahnya memperhatikan Neji yang menghidupkan lampu kemudian melepas kemeja putih gading kesayangannya.

"Sudah."

Sasuke mengernyit kecewa. Masakan yang ia buat sepulang kerja tadi masih tersaji utuh di meja makan. Ia sungguh ingin bisa makan berdua bersama Neji, walaupun hanya dengan masakan rumahan yang biasa ia buat. Ia ingin lagi merasakan hangatnya suasana ketika mereka saling tertawa dan berbagi cerita di meja makan.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

Neji berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan kucuran air. Pemuda bermata opal itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sendirian bersandar di tembok.

*#*

Suara jangkrik terdengar sayup-sayup di kamar bercatkan putih itu. Malam sudah sangat larut tapi sedikitpun Sasuke tak bisa terlelap. Mata _black pearl _nya memandangi punggung pemuda yang berbaring membelakangi dirinya di ranjang merah marun itu. Sejak Neji sering pulang terlambat, ia jarang sekali mendekap Sasuke saat tidur, apalagi mencumbunya. Padahal, mereka hanya berjumpa ketika pagi saat akan berangkat kerja dan malam ketika pulang kerja.

"Neji?"

Sasuke berujar lirih memanggil Neji ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu merubah posisinya menjadi berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata kecoklatan itu masih menutup. Neji masih tidur. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Rasa aneh bergejolak memenuhi dadanya dan berputar-putar tak menentu. Perlahan tangan putih itu terjulur, menyentuh lengan Neji. Oh, betapa Sasuke merindukan sosok di hadapannya ini. Sasuke bergeser tanpa suara, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Neji. Aroma sabun yang menenangkan memenuhi indra penciumannya, membuat rasa dalam sanubarinya semakin kuat.

Lengan Neji bergerak perlahan ketika Sasuke memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut. Sasuke seolah ingin menangis. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok ini untuk mendekapnya dan memberikan kehangatan padanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengecup ringan bibir tipis Neji. Lama, ia membiarkan kehangatan bibir Neji merasuk dalam sanubarinya.

*#*

"Sasuke?"

Suara rendah menyadarkan pemuda berambut biru tua. Cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai membuat Sasuke mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Sasuke bergeser sedikit dan menyamankan diri kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Sasuke, bangun!"

Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya lagi dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat sepasang bola mata amethyst memandangnya dari jarak amat dekat. Ia juga baru menyadari posisinya yang masih memeluk Neji tak berubah sedikitpun sejak semalam dan itu semua membuat Sasuke merasa tak enak.

"Ahh.. maaf."

Sasuke bergeser menjauh dan melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Neji. Mata hitamnya melirik kecewa ketika Neji tak berbicara apa-apa dan langsung menuruni tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Masih sedikit mengantuk Sasuke mendudukkan badannya sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel untuk menggosok gigi.

Satu jam berlalu dan kini Sasuke sibuk menyiapkan roti bakat untuk sarapan dan Neji sibuk menata dokumen pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke?"

Neji mendudukkan diri di meja makan dan menyesap sedikit kopi susu kesukaannya.

"Hn?"

Sasuke mengangkat dua buah piring kecil berisi roti bakar dan meletakkanya di meja makan, kemudian tangan putihnya itu menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Neji.

"Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang larut lagi."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum kaku.

"Tak apa, itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu saat ini."

Sasuke tercekat. Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti sindiran itu keluar begitu saja tanpa diproses otaknya. Neji yang sedang menguyah rotinya terdiam dan mengernyit tak suka medengar nada pada kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Neji berujar dengan nada dingin dan kesal yang kentara. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Rasa marah dan kecewa sudah memenuhi dirinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau memang selalu pulang larut malam! Kau selalu makan di luar dan tak pernah perduli aku ada di sini atau tidak!"

Sasuke berteriak keras. Semuanya membuat Neji kaget, tapi mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang tinggi itu, justru membuatnya naik pitam.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau pikir aku bermain? Aku punya pekerjaan, Sasuke! Itu semua tanggung jawabku!"

"Tapi itu semua tak seharusnya membuatmu melupakanku dan tak perduli padaku!"

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dengan kasar, menyambar kunci mobil dan tas kerjanya.

"Aku pergi!"

Suara pintu berdebam keras, menyisakan Neji yang terpaku menatap pintu.

*#*

Sasuke memandangi tumpukan kertas di hadapannya tanpa fokus. Pikirannya sudah tak ada lagi di dalam lembaran-lembaran tugas kerjanya itu. Kemarahannya tadi pagi sukses memberikan rasa bersalah dan rasa tak nyaman di hatinya. Bukan maksud Sasuke berkata pada Neji dengan kasar dan menyinggung seperi itu. Ia hanya tak mampu lagi menahan emosi. Ia tak mampu lagi memendam rasa.

"Sasukeeeee!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit itu berteriak dengat amat kencang di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa Naruto? Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan map plastik yang ia pengang. Telinganya serasa berdengung setelah mendengar frekuensi suara yang nyaris melebihi ambang pendengarannya itu.

"Habis... Dari tadi kau melamun terus! Liat deh, tuh dari tadi gak selesai-selesai!"

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang lumayan sakit karena tamparan map itu sambil cemberut.

"Ayo dong, Sasuke! Dokumen ini kan harus diserahkan sore ini!"

Tak jera, kali ini Naruto malah menggoyang-goyangkan patner satu ruangan kerjanya itu dengan kasar, berharap pemuda didepannya itu segera bergegas menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Naruto! Hentikan!"

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Barisan gigi-gigi putihnya semakin terlihat bercahaya terkena sinar lampu.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya sejak kemarin."

Sasuke membuka tas kerjanya, kemudian mengeluarkan map biru tua dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya.

"Sasuke! Kau memang bisa diandalkan!"

Naruto berteriak senang, melihat map berisikan dokumen penting itu sudah selesai. Teriakan gembira itu hanya dibalas senyuman masam oleh Sasuke kerena dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengerjakan dokumen itu walaupun seharusnya Naruto ikut membantunya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Map biru tua, tempat ia meletakkan dokumen ternyata telah ada di mejanya sejak awal. Lalu, map biru tua yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas semalam dan sekarang ia pegang itu map apa?

Mata hitam Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan mejanya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya sendiri, kemudian menatap map di hadapannya itu. Perlahan ia membuka map itu .

"Surat pindah ke New York?"

Sasuke berujar lirih. Dengan hati-hati ia membaca lembaran yang ia genggam. Surat dengan label 'Hyuuga Corp.' itu menyatakan pemindahan kerja ke perusahaan cabang yaitu di New York. Sasuke tertegun tak percaya. Neji tak pernah mengatakan hal ini sedikitpun dengannya.

Deg!

'Mungkinkan ia benar-benar berniat akan meninggalkanku?'

Jemari lentiknya mengangkat lembaran kertas itu dengan bergetar. Secara tak sengaja, beberapa kertas lain yang terselip terjatuh dari genggamannya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke meraihnya dan membacanya.

"Tiket pesawat?"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Neji?"

"Gaara?"

*#*

Lagi...

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu terpaku menatap langit malam dari bagian yang sama, yaitu jendela kaca tempatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk menanti. Selimut kelabu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajahnya. Di sela-sela selimut yang membalut hangat tubuhnya, tersembul kertas kaku bewarna biru tua. Ia genggam kertas itu erat-erat. Ia tak bisa menahan segala kegalauan hatinya ketika kilauan butir-butir air mata menurunui pipinya.

"Inikah akhir dari semuanya?"

Sasuke berujar di sela isakkan lirihnya. Wajahnya yang tampak layu ia benamkan dalam selimut kelabu itu. Air mata yang menetes dari mutiara hitam yang indah itu menyisakan warna-warna gelap yang basah.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, ketika Neji mengungkapkan perasaan cinta padanya. Masih pekat rasanya cinta itu tumbuh dan berbunga dalam hatinya hingga saat ini. Tapi, kenapa? Apakah hanya dia seorang sajakah yang memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar?

"Neji..."

Jemari kurus mencengkram erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Semua emosi dan rasa bergemuruh dalam hatinya, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Neji..."

Sekali lagi Sasuke memanggil nama itu. Nama yang begitu mudah keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Nama yang selalu ia ingat setiap waktu.

"Kenapa?"

Suara parau terdengar di antara detak jam dinding. Sasuke tak pernah mengerti sedikitpun. Inikah yang terjadi ketika dua orang kekasih jarang sekali berkomunikasi secara terbuka? Ataukah memang sejak awal ini semua hanyalah khayalan dan ilusi semata.

Nyaris sepuluh tahun. Ya, sepuluh tahun. Waktu yang panjang. Akankah semua itu akan berakhir seperti ini? Rasanya tidak pernah sekalipun Neji begitu tertutup padanya. Tapi, kenapa ia tak pernah membicarakan mengenai kepindahannya? Apa ia sudah benar-benar tak perduli lagi dengannya?

Satu dekade, sepuluh tahun. Sebegitu singkatnya kah waktu untuk rasa setia dan saling percaya bertahan?

"Gaara..."

Apakah semua alasan Neji ada pada pemuda bermata emerald yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Neji itu?

Sasuke terdiam sejenak ketika suara deru mobil terdengar jelas di luar sana, disusul dengan suara pagar terbuka. Dengan segera ia mengusap pipi dan matanya. Ia mencoba menata hatinya. Ia ingin tahu sebenarnya. Ia ingin tahu alasannya.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara rendah khas milik Neji terdengar ringan seperti biasanya, namun menenangkan. Tak lama berselang, sosok rupawan berambut panjang itu sudah berada di ruang tempat Sasuke memandang langit. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Neji sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke?"

Neji memanggil Sasuke dan semakin mendekati posisi Sasuke. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kekasih di hadapannya itu.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Sasuke tersentak. Suara Neji sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia tak bisa memutar tubuhnya. Mendengar kalimat itu Sasuke ingin menangis lagi. Rasa panas merayap ke wajahnya. Air matanya bisa tumpah kapan saja. Ia tak mau mendengar kata-kata yang bisa memutuskan ikatan mereka keluar behitu mudah dari bibir Neji. Ia tak mau semua mimpi buruk ini menjadi begitu nyata dalam sekejap mata.

"Jangan Neji!"

Sasuke berteriak kencang. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Neji, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua itu terbelalak. Air mata deras menetes dari kedua manik hitamnya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu?"

Neji terkejut melihat Sasuke menangis. Belum sempat ia berkata lebih banyak, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Neji hingga jatuh di lantai. Neji tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kagetnya melihat tingkah laku Sasuke, namun ia tak menahan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa menahan Sasuke ketika tatapan sedih dan gundah terpancar dalam kilatan mata sosok terkasihnya itu.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau akan meninggalkanku!"

Isakkan membuat suara Sasuke semakin parau. Neji memandang bingung, namun itu semua tak bertahan lama ketika Sasuke menciumnya. Ciuman yang memaksa dan kasar dengan emosi meledak ledak.

Sasuke tak peduli lagi. Tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa memutar waktu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan semuanya dan membuat Sasuke mengubah semua kesalahan dalam hubungan ini. Kesalahannya karena membiarkan semuanya tanpa komunikasi. Kesalahan karena membiarkan semuanya tanpa keterbukaan. Tak ada. Tak akan ada yang bisa.

Neji memejamkan matanya. Kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh Sasuke di atasnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Jemari hangatnya menelusup di sela-sela helaian rambut biru tua dan mengelus perlahan, mencoba menenangkan. Sentuhan Neji membuat Sasuke berhenti, kemudian diam tertunduk. Sentuhan yang begitu hangat, yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan membuat hatinya hangat dan sakit di saat yang sama. Air mata menetes dalam diam dan jatuh ke pipi Neji.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu Neji! Sangat!"

"Se..selama ini apakah ha..nya aku yang memiliki ra..sa seper..ti ini?"

Sasuke berujar dia antara isakkan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Mata hitam itu menatap sendu amethyst di bawahnya. Tanpa Neji, ia bukan apa-apa lagi. Tanpa Neji ia hanya sesosok manusia tak berarti.

Mata lavender memandang pemuda di atasnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat. Meskipun ia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, ia tahu persis cara untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Jemari Neji mendorong kepala Sasuke dengan halus, mendekatkan kepalanya hingga bibir tipis Sasuke beradu dengan miliknya. Perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang Neji mengecup bibir itu. Jari-jari putihnya mengangkat dagu Sasuke, membiarkan ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam.

"Sasuke..."

Neji berbisik di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Air mata Sasuke ikut membasahi sebagian pipinya.

"Nghh!"

Sasuke melepas dengan kasar ciuman Neji yang lembut.

"Jangan Seperti ini Neji! Jangan lembut padaku saat kau akan pergi bersama Gaara! Jangan memberikan harapan padaku Neji! Jangan!"

Neji terdiam. Sepertinya ia tahu semua ini berawal dari mana.

"Sasuke, aku dan Gaara tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

Neji mengelus pipi Sasuke yang basah. Mata lavender miliknya menyipit, menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Kau bohong Neji! Surat kepindahanmu itu! Tiket pesawat milikmu dan Gaara! Kau bohong!

Air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti, kini mengalir lagi.

"Setiap hari... kau tak pernah! Kau tak pernah peduli padaku!"

"Setiap hari... aku selalu menantimu. Aku selalu peduli padamu Neji! Tapi, kau.."

Sasuke terisak dan tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri, membuat tangisannya semakin pilu dan sakit.

"Setiap hari, aku selalu menanti. Setiap hari, aku selalu menunggu, kapan saatnya kita bisa seperti dulu. Kapan saatnya kamu berpaling dan memandang diriku lagi,Neji..."

Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya di bahu kiri Neji. Air mata jatuh dan membasahi kemeja Neji.

"Setiap hari, aku selalu bertanya, apa kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku?"

Sasuke berujar lirih. Nafas Sasuke yang tak teratur terdengar samar-samar ketika Sasuke mengatakannya.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu terdiam. Ia tak pernah menyadari sedikitpun bahwa ia telah menyakiti Sasuke. Ia tak pernah mengira, semua ini karena kesalahannya. Mata lavender itu menyipit. Aura penyesalan dan kesedihan terbias di kilau iris indahnya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku..."

Lengan Neji mendekap erat Sasuke. Erat sekali, seolah ia tak akan pernah mau melepaskan sosok di pelukannya itu pada siapapun. Ia ciumi rambut biru tua Sasuke. Wangi Sasuke menguar kuat dari sana. Benar, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah menyesap lagi wangi tubuh yang menyegarkan ini. Ia baru menyadari. Waktu telah berselang di antara mereka dalam kekosongan yang hampa, dan itu semua karena kesalahannya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku..."

Neji membalik posisi tubuh mereka sehingga Sasuke kini yang berbaring beralaskan karpet merah darah di bawahnya. Kelopak mata hitam yang indah itu terpejam. Air mata keluar dari ujung garis mata dan meleleh jatuh ke atas karpet. Neji menggigit bibirnya. Kesalahan yang ia perbuat sangat besar. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti sosok yang ia cintai tanpa menyadari sedikitpun?

"Maafkan, aku..."

Neji berbisik lembut di telinga Sasuke. Getaran penyesalan dan rasa permohonan maaf terdengar jelas dalam ucapannya. Mendengar bisikan Neji, Sasuke membuka matanya. Mata amethyst yang indah menyihir dirinya. Seluruh rasa kecewa, marah, takut, kesal dan gelisah luntur digantikan rasa hangat dan menyenangkan merayap di dadanya. Perlahan, wajah Neji mendekati wajah Sasuke. Pandangan mereka saling terkunci dan mereka tak bisa berpaling lagi ketika sentuhan lembut menyapu bibir mereka.

Bibir Neji bergerak lembut mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lembut dan tanpa tergesa-gesa. Neji ingin merasakan perasaan yang nyaman setiap kali ia mengecup bibir Sasuke itu lebih lama. Sasuke menghela nafas di antara ciuman itu. Dalam helaan singkat itu, Neji menyelipkan lidahnya. Rasa hangat berubah menjadi panas membara ketika ciuman Neji semakin dominan dan menggairahkan. Sasuke melepaskan pagutan Neji dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Perasaan gairah yang telah lama tak muncul, kini bangkit menguasai tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku..."

Neji berbisik dan mencium pipi Sasuke. Berbisik lagi dan bibir tipis milik Neji menciumi telinga Sasuke. Rasa permohonan maaf yang begitu besar, tak cukup hanya diucapkan saja meskipun berjuta kali banyaknya.

"Neji..."

Sasuke menggeliat pelan ketika bisikan dan nafas hangat Neji menyentuh belakang telinganya. Getaran aneh dan menyenangkan menggelitik sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan tangan kanan Neji menaikkan kaos yang ia pakai sedangkan tangan kiri Neji membuka celana jeans Sasuke.

"Ngh... Neji..."

Sasuke mendesah lirih ketika merasakan jemari Neji menyentuh kemaluannya. Sentuhan tangan Neji yang sulah lama sekali tak pernah ia rasakan lagi membuat organ Sasuke merespon cepat. Rasa nikmat berbaur dalam desah dan tarikan nafas ketika tangan Neji bergerak memanjakan kemaluannya.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya terbakar dengan sangat cepat. Dalam beberapa menit berikutnya, tubuh mulus seputih susu itu mengejang. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat Neji dan mata indahnya terpejam erat. Gelombang kepuasan menerjang dirinya dan berdifusi ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

Neji memandang semua ekspresi yang terbias di wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena malu, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, air mata yang nampak di pelupuknya, membuat ia tak bisa menahan hasrat yang membuncah.

Sasuke memandang sosok Neji di atasnya yang mulai melucuti semua pelapis tubuhnya. Udara dingin menyentuh kulit Sasuke yang berkeringat, memberikan sensasi yang unik.

"Ngh..."

Sasuke merasakan tatapan Neji yang tajam itu menyapu seluruh tubuh polosnya. Malu, dan bergairah disaat yang sama. Sasuke tak bisa menahan gelora dalam dirinya. Jari-jari lentiknya meraba dada Neji dan melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja dan celana panjang Neji. Senyuman tersembul di wajah rupawan Neji ketika ia melihat Sasuke melakukan itu.

Ketika tak ada sehelai benangpun yang membatasi mereka, Neji menindih Sasuke. Bagian selatan tubuh mereka saling bergesek. Friksi nikmat tercipta diiringi sura desahan yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Ugh.. Nghh.."

Tangan Neji bergerak semakin jauh ke bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan ia masukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang anal milik Sasuke. Sempit sekali. Neji bahkan sulit memutar satu jarinya di dalamnya. Sasuke meremas punggung Neji karena rasa aneh yang menyerangnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Neji terakhir kali menyentuh bagian tubuhnya itu.

"Ughh... Mhh.. Neji..."

Cengkraman Sasuke semakin kencang ketika jari ketiga mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Neji terus mengecup wajah Sasuke. Mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari rasa tak nyaman yang ia timbulkan.

"Ah!"

Sasuke berteriak kaget. Sesuatu di dalam sana tersentuh jemari Neji menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Melihat respon Sasuke, Neji tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mengerang dalam ciuman ketika Neji memutar jemarinya dengan cepat dan menyentuh titik sensitif Sasuke berkali-kali.

Ciuman Neji membakar dan membuat sosok Uchiha di bawahnya lumpuh. Kedua lidah yang saling berpagutan itu menari dalam gelora yang menggelegak. Air mata, keringat dan saliva menetes menuruni tubuh Sasuke dan jatuh merembes di karpet.

"Unghhh!"

Sasuke mengerang panjang ketika secara tiba-tiba Neji mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukkan kemaluannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan organ Neji yang menembus masuk tubuhnya dan menyentuh serta menekan di titik sensitifnya dengan tepat.

"Ahh! Ah-ngh!"

"Neji.. Nghhh!"

Neji mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Rasa yang begitu luar biasa memenuhi dirinya. Suara desahan Sasuke menaikkan gairah dalam tubuhnya.

"Sasuke..."

Suara Neji berubah menjadi rendah dan erotis ketika berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Mendegar suara Neji yang seperti itu, Sasuke mulai merasakan ombak kenikmatan yang besar mulai merambat di tubuhnya. Erangannya semakin terdengar keras seiring gerakan Neji yang semakin cepat.

"Nhhh... Neji... Neji..."

Nama Neji yang terus Sasuke ucapkan dalam desahannya membuat sosok bermata amethyst itu tak bisa mengontrol diri lagi. Tempo tarian tubuh dua insan itu semakin cepat dan deru nafas pun semakin berpacu. Rasa nikmat memenuhi paha atas Sasuke dan ia tak mampu menahan lagi. Sasuke berteriak kencang ketika gelora itu meniti puncak tertingginya disusul oleh Neji dalam detik berikutnya.

Hening...

Sasuke merasakan seolah tak bertulang. Ia merasakan kehangatan di dalam tubuh dan sanubarinya ketika Neji yang masih menindih tubuhnya itu menatapnya dalam pancaran kasih sayang.

"Sasuke..."

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lama kedua bibir itu diam menempel hingga jemari Neji mengelus pipi Sasuke dan memisahkan kecupan mereka.

"Maafkan aku yang telalu banyak bekerja hingga aku melupakanmu."

Neji mendekat lagi kemudian mencium kedua kelopak mata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku yang telah memintal semua kesalahpahaman di antara kita."

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut hidung mencung Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

Telapak tangan Neji menggesek lembut pipi Sasuke hingga mata mutiara hitam yang tadi terpejam itu terbuka.

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku dan menjadi pengantinku dan menemani diriku selamanya?"

.

.

_Keep wishing, love will come back,__  
><em>_and you'll be merry again.__  
><em>_Have faith in faith of Love,__  
><em>_You'll be happy once again.__  
><em>

**THE END**

Note:

-Faith of love © Dipali Kamani

-Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk NejiSasu Day, 26 Juli 2011. Mari kita sebarkan semangat cinta NejiSasu!

Kunanti komentar, kritik dan saran dari kalian semua! (^w^)


End file.
